


Я к вам пишу…

by Angulema, Capdar1, otonal, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point



Series: На деревню. Дедушке. [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Epistolary, Gen, Harry Potter Universe mentioned, Humor, Magic, Postmodernism, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capdar1/pseuds/Capdar1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Дед Мороз читает письма, которые в «пандемический» год местами отличаются оригинальностью.
Series: На деревню. Дедушке. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134101
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Я к вам пишу…

**Author's Note:**

> Строка названия честно сперта у Пушкина. ~~Но мы вернем на место~~

Дед Мороз отхлебнул ароматного чая из большой полулитровой кружки и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Почти все письма прочитаны, желания каталогизированы и внесены в базу — а значит, те, коим стоит исполниться, непременно исполнятся. Осталась только сравнительно небольшая стопка писем, помеченных биркой « _фигурное катание_ ». Бирка эта слегка озадачивала: Дед Мороз не помнил, было ли в прежние годы такое — чтобы снеговикам-сортировщикам приходилось выделять для них отдельную стопку. Да, дети нередко просили коньки — и в этом году тоже, — но обычно вместе с другими пожеланиями.

Дед Мороз взял всю пачку в руки. Даже любопытно, что же там такое. Десятка два писем точно есть. Пандемия, что ли, так странно на фигуристов повлияла?

Тут внимание его привлекло письмо со знакомым рисунком на конверте: такие обычно приходили каждый год, но к фигурному катанию… хотя нет, косвенное отношение имели.

— Ох уж эти сортировщики, — пробурчал себе под нос Дед Мороз. — Есть же отдельный список для _личной_ корреспонденции, и все равно каждый раз…

Он отложил этот конверт в сторону — на закуску, кивнул своему снежному помощнику, который уже был готов вносить желания в электронную базу, и открыл верхнее письмо.

❄❄❄

Дорогой наш Дедушка Мороз!

Пишем мы тебе эту письму коллективную, потому что терпеть нету больше нашей мочи.

В этом году мы были очень хорошими детками и кушали один листик салатика в день и немного сельдерея по праздникам.

Дедушка Мороз! Наш дедушка Саша очень хотел бросить коньки и купить саночки. Поэтому подари ему, пожалуйста, саночки, и оленей много-много! И ещё мы хотим, чтобы ты покатал дедушку Сашу на этих саночках по всей-всей Лапландии! Года четыре, дедушка Мороз, а может и все десять, там так красиво!

Дедушка Саша будет очень рад! И станет добрым-добрым! И перестанет заставлять нас много прыгать и ругаться на нас. А мы тогда сможем вырасти большими и сильными, и даже съесть немного курочки (отварной, дедушка Мороз!), а когда дедушка Саша вернётся из Лапландии, он нас не узнает!

Спасибо тебе, дедушка Мороз! Ты самый лучший! А за твои подарки мы тебе прыгнем много разных лутцев, которые так любит дедушка Саша.

❄❄❄

Дед Мороз недоуменно почесал затылок. Подписи у письма не было. Кто такой дедушка Саша? Что значит «прыгать много лутцев»? И почему дети (по стилю и почерку было видно, что писали дети — похоже, несколько: почерк менялся несколько раз) питаются одной травой? Они же не козочки.

— Возьми, — наконец принял решение Дед Мороз и передал письмо своему помощнику. — Если удастся определить отправителя, точнее, отправителей, то подарки будут следующие: правильное питание для отправителей, поездка в Лапландию на оленях — для дедушки Саши, если таковой найдется.

Помощник кивнул, взял письмо и пометил что-то в электронном реестре.

Дед Мороз задумчиво посмотрел на стопку конвертов. Интересно, они все будут загадочными? Зажмурившись, он вытянул следующее письмо из середины (стопка даже не дрогнула: волшебство — это вам не хухры-мухры).

❄❄❄

Дорогой Дедушка Мороз!

Мама говорит, что с полезными людьми надо делиться (всем, кроме сумочек и собачек), поэтому я хочу поделиться с тобой своими коньками. Всеми двенадцатью, Дедушка! Ты не думай, они почти новые, просто мне столько не нужно.

Я ведь в прошлом году просил у тебя большого рыжего котика из самой Америки, а получил маленькую собачку и двенадцать пар коньков. Наверное, ты просто перепутал письма, да? У тебя же их так много.

Потому что мне столько коньков действительно не нужно, Дедушка! Папа не понимает и ругается, а я падать боюсь и прыгать не хочу. Совсем не хочу. Даже мой друг Юзуру говорит: если не хочешь прыгать — можно не прыгать.

Так что, Дедушка, подари мне, пожалуйста, большого рыжего котика! С кисточками на ушах! Он будет добрым и ласковым, и не будет меня кусать, как папины собачки!

А коньки, Дедушка, отдай другим деткам. Только папе не говори!

Саша Плющенко

❄❄❄

— Саша, и даже из фигурного катания, но точно не дедушка, — пробормотал себе под нос Дед Мороз. — Милок, — тут же обратился он к помощнику, — а пробей-ка по базе, был у нас в прошлом году Саша Плющенко?

Помощник кивнул и настроил поиск. Компьютер его загудел, начав перебирать все записи за прошлый год. Дед Мороз снова отхлебнул чая и поморщился: уже остыл. Магией, что ли, подогреть?..

Компьютер перестал гудеть.

— Не было, — коротко ответил помощник.

— Вот что за люди? — пробурчал Дед Мороз. — Обманывают детей, а те потом вот такие письма пишут. И, кстати, почему это письмо в категории «фигурное катание», если мальчик хочет котика?

Никто не ответил, и он опять отхлебнул остывшего чая.

— Значит, так. Внеси в базу Сашу Плющенко, и подарок ему — большой рыжий котик. Коньки забрать не могу, я их не дарил. И категорию смени: заказчик — дети, категория подарков — домашние животные.

Помощник кивнул и застучал по клавишам.

На следующем конверте было старательно и с завитушками выведено: «Александра Трусова». Снова Саша — теперь уже девушка, и уж точно не дедушка. Популярное, однако, имя. Письмо из конверта неожиданно было написано гекзаметром.

❄❄❄

О, Дед Мороз, найчестнейший из всяческих дедов!

Думы мои о тебе этой зимнею ночью.

В нашем фэка-королевстве неладное что-то,

Я как Злой Рок это чую поистине остро.

Сколько ни прыгаю квадов, но супротив этих

Дев из Хрустального, кои хоть прыгают меньше

Или с ошибками всякими вплоть до падений,

Я не могу из сраженья с победою выйти.

Триксель я ставила — но дороги с ним помарки.

Мне же и флип теперь режут всегда беспощадно.

Но как другим, если школа и тренер в почете,

Так и грубее ошибки упорно моргают.

Я развиваю себя и душою, и телом.

Лирику я во короткой программе катаю,

А в произвольной — Злой Рок, что царит, как я вижу,

В нашем катанье фигурном давно и упорно.

О, Дед Мороз! Попрошу я тебя об одном лишь.

Дай же мне сил и дай воли пробиться сквозь стены,

Прыгнуть пять квадов и триксель без всяких падений

И справедливо забрать мой рекорд и награды!

Коль же тебе это выполнить будет непросто,

То подари мне, Дедуля, большую собачку.

❄❄❄

Дед Мороз задумчиво погладил бороду. Незнакомых слов было слишком много, но общий смысл уловить было можно: Александра, значит, делает какие-то сложные элементы, которые не оценивают по справедливости. И, похоже, она хорошо вжилась в образ из _произвольной программы_ , что бы это ни значило. Хотя сходу Дед Мороз не смог вспомнить произведения, где бы в качестве действующего лица фигурировал Злой Рок. Что же она просит? Прыгнуть что-то без падений или собаку. Ну, собаку-то без проблем…

— Проверь-ка, милок, Александра Трусова ничем не запятнана? В черной базе нет ее?

Компьютер снова загудел. Черная база была гораздо объемнее… Дед Мороз успел подогреть свой чай (магией, вестимо, — не микроволновкой же пользоваться) и даже выпить всю кружку, пока поиск наконец завершился.

— Александры Трусовой в черной базе нет.

— Отлично. Тогда запиши… на, вот, перепиши отсюда, — Дед Мороз передал письмо помощнику. — Если не будет препятствий со стороны Равновесия, то исполнить первое ее желание, прыгнуть пять… эм, _квадов_ и _триксель_. Справедливость не вписывай, сломает систему нам… и не только нам. Сложная это штука — справедливость, зависимостей — тьма. Что одному справедливо, другому… Кхм, о чем это я? Вписал? Хорошо. И пометь, что если не получится с этим желанием, то подарить ей большую собаку.

Что ж, по крайней мере, это письмо было оригинальным, пусть и не до конца понятным.

Следующее письмо было даже с блестящими наклейками на конверте и старательной надписью « _Железняков Леша, 39 лет_ ». Хм, первый не Саша — не считая того коллективно-анонимного письма.

❄❄❄

Привет, Дед, это Леха. Короче, прикинь, Дед, я этому носатому пишу: пойдем, как мужики, решим между собой! Понимаешь, Мороз, вот так и написал, не зассал! Говорю, давай на дуэли все решим! Без правил, как нормальные пацаны! Потому что меня уважать надо, я ж тебе не кто-нибудь, я ж хореограф, в ледовой школе детей учу фигулькам всяким! А они мне: извиняйся давай! А чего извиняйся, я не ссыкло, я бы ему морду начистил бы! Чтобы уважал!!! Вот тебя, Дед, уважаю, веришь, нет? От всей души уважаю. Так вот, Дед, ты, это самое, сделай так, чтобы у них все их неблагодарные поганые рты позатыкались!!! Ненавижу!!! Лдтсип тмдвгвкп сломтжуршшшшш…

❄❄❄

Дальше письмо состояло из нечитаемой абракадабры.

— Тридцать девять годиков, а ума не нажил, — вздохнул Дед Мороз. — Давай его, милок, в черную базу…

Помощник молча взял конверт.

Мерзкие письма всегда отнимали больше энергии. Дед Мороз посмотрел на пустую кружку, потом на тумбочку рядом со столом. Потом снова на кружку. Чай или не чай? Чай с коньяком или коньяк с чаем? Ладно, еще письмо, а там видно будет, что с чем лучше выпить.

Следующий конверт был слегка мятый и неровно заклеенный.

❄❄❄

Дорогой Дедушка Мороз!

Пишу тебе из далекой Канады, где меня ~~бессовестно бросили~~ оставили на попечение некоего Б. Орсера на неопределенное время. А этот Б. Орсер совсем со мной не разговаривает и даже не гладит. Иногда только посмотрит, вздохнет и пробормочет что-то себе под нос.

Так вот, пишу тебе, Дедушка Мороз. А у меня, между прочим, лапки! Знаешь, как сложно писать лапками? Но я пишу! Потому что больше не у кого просить помощи, а я тут услышал краем уха, что ты все можешь, вообще все.

Так вот. Меня оставили в Канаде, а хозяин мой улетел на свою родину. И знаешь что, Дедушка Мороз? Он выходил на соревнование с каким-то другим Пухом! Я у Б. Орсера в телефоне подсмотрел. Ты представляешь, Дедушка Мороз, какое безобразие? Пока я тут страдаю практически в одиночестве, какой-то наглый молодой Пух окучивает моего хозяина! С ним разговаривают, ему жмякают мордочку, его даже посадили на место тренера в уголке слез и поцелуев! А меня никогда… Этот юный Пух точно проходимец!

Так вот, Дедушка Мороз. Если ты правда все можешь, то, пожалуйста, ~~ликвидируй~~ проведи с этим наглецом разъяснительную беседу, что нельзя чужих хозяев уводить! Или сделай так, чтобы хозяин скорее вернулся. Или чтобы я к нему попал скорее. Уж я-то прослежу, чтобы никакие проходимцы хозяина не охмурили!

Спасибо, Дедушка Мороз.

Поздравляю с днем рожденья, желаю счастья в личной жизни,

Пух.

P.S.: вроде таким предложением надо письма заканчивать?

❄❄❄

Дед Мороз невольно заулыбался. Надо же, какой адресант! Для лапок даже и почерк вполне себе ничего. Только кто же у него хозяин?.. Кого там «охмуряют»? Непонятно. Видимо, кто-то, связанный с фигурным катанием. Если эти снеговики-сортировщики что-то знали, почему не могли пометить конкретно? Нет, с этим надо что-то делать…

Дед Мороз задумчиво отложил письмо в сторону. Что ж, может, позже всё прояснится. Похоже, теперь надо искать не только некоего дедушку Сашу, но и хозяина Пуха. Однако после такого письма можно и без чая с коньяком. Пока что.

Следующее письмо, похоже, тоже было написано лапками, и даже слегка обслюнявлено.

❄❄❄

Здравствуй, дорогой, милый Дедушка!

Спасибо! Большое тебе собачье спасибо! Когда в прошлом году я просила, чтобы моя хозяйка перестала брать меня с собой на соревнования, честно признаюсь, — даже не надеялась, что ты исполнишь мою просьбу! Я же всего лишь маленькая собачка, но оказалось, что и для собачки может случиться чудо!

Ведь ты помнишь, как я тебе жаловалась. Я, конечно, люблю мою девочку, но в самолетах меня укачивало, на катке я мерзла. Даже на руках у хозяйки мне было страшно — кругом чужие люди, и они незнакомо и неприятно пахли, и громко щелкали своими непонятными штуками, направляя их на меня и на нее. А ты взял и все замечательно устроил, милый, хороший Дедушка Мороз! Теперь я дома, в тепле и уюте. Что еще надо для счастья?

Желаю тебе в новом году самых вкусных косточек! И если тебе нетрудно исполнить еще одно маленькое желание маленькой собачки — пусть у моей хозяйки все получится, как она хочет. Я все-таки ее люблю, гаф.

Тина Трусова

❄❄❄

— Вот смотри-ка, даже собаки благодарят, — Дед Мороз смахнул слезинку. — Некоторые собаки получше людей будут… И она, видно, подопечная той самой Саши — Злого Рока, фамилия та же. Какая хорошая собачка… Ты, милок, пометь там для Трусовой, пусть постараются и исполнят ее первое желание. Не в ущерб Равновесию, конечно, но…

Следующее письмо было экспрессивным, но коротким.

❄❄❄

Дорогой Дедушка Мороз! Даже не знаю, о чём тебя просить. Деньги заработаю, жена есть, сын есть и даже не один. Деревья посадил, каток почти построил… Работа есть, мне нравится, карьеру спортивную возобновлять не собираюсь, а время назад не повернуть даже тебе… Хотя придумал, придумал, Дедушка! Подари мне, пожалуйста, маховик времени, если можешь! Магии вроде нет, а если есть, вне Хогвартса её использовать запрещено, но мне бы маховик точно не помешал! И шоу поставить нужно успеть, и с тренерами-хореографами договориться, и самому потренировать, и о жене позаботиться, а то рассердится! Всё есть, а вот времени всегда мало, ты уж помоги, Дедушка, если это в твоих силах!

Евгений Плющенко, двукратный Олимпийский чемпион, двукратный серебряный призёр Олимпиады, трёхкратный чемпион Мира и семикратный чемпион Европы

❄❄❄

Дед Мороз расхохотался и даже ладонью по столу хлопнул:

— Вот юморист, а! Даром что чемпион. Маховик времени ему, а! Постой-постой, а Плющенко же был у нас сегодня, тот мальчик с двенадцатью коньками. Это что же, Евгений письмо сына нам в прошлом году не отправил? — Дед Мороз нахмурил брови.

— Может, жена его, — впервые за вечер подал голос снежный помощник. — Он, похоже, сам не знает, зачем письмо пишет. Может, как раз вместе с сыном писали. Вот оба письма в этом году и дошли.

— Может и так, — согласился Дед Мороз. — Но маховик времени дать не могу. Он всего один и остался, остальные разбились в Британском Министерстве магии в году… ах, леший помнит, в каком году. М-да. А ты проверь. Если вместе с сыном письма писали, пометочку поставь, чтобы для Евгения что-нибудь хорошее сбылось в грядущем году.

Следующий конверт пах духами напополам с перегаром, а на месте адреса отправителя размашисто красовалось: «Леша Ягудин, 40 годиков». Письмо было очень коротким:

❄❄❄

Дедмороз, даарагой ты мой!

Я эттаа… того...

Желаю, штоп все! Всегда!

Воот.

Твой Лёха

❄❄❄

Ниже подписи, будто печать, краснел жирный помадный оттиск губ.

Дед Мороз покачал головой. Да, пьяные пожелания попадались каждый год, но обычно все-таки более детальные.

— Это в музей забери, в категорию «пьяные бредни». Снегурочки хоть посмеются.

— В каталог вносить?

— Да что тут вносить…

Дед Мороз все-таки достал из тумбочки бутылочку коньяка и плеснул на донышко полулитровой кружки. Чай — в уме, коньяк — на языке. Теперь можно и к письмам вернуться.

Следующий конверт был педантично подписан по-английски, штемпели указывали на Канаду. Что ж, посмотрим…

❄❄❄

Dear Mr Moroz!

Спешу сообщить Вам, что в прошлый раз я очень погорячился, желая, дословно, «чтобы меня все оставили в покое». Честно говоря, таких масштабов я не мог представить. Не могли бы вы вернуть всё назад? Покоя я получил уже на несколько лет вперед.

Так что, уважаемый мистер Мороз, верните, пожалуйста, моих фигуристов в Крикет Клуб (однако прошу отметить, что мисс Е. Медведева де юре больше не является моей подопечной). Пусть вернется смешливая, но усердная Екатерина Куракова. И такой подающий надежды корейский мальчик (Чжун, его зовут Чжун. Наверное). И, конечно, Юзуру. Пусть он вернется и заберет наконец своего плюшевого Пуха. Я, конечно, совершенно ничего не имею против игрушки, но мне кажется, что он постоянно меня осуждает, и мне теперь очень неуютно в собственной гостиной. Пусть все они вернутся и снова тренируются тут, и все станет, как было…

И, мистер Мороз. Если возможно, я бы хотел одно большое маленькое чудо. Пусть в Крикет Клуб вернется Хави, пожалуйста. Он ведь может пройти стажировку у нас уже как будущий тренер. Да как кто угодно, пусть только приедет, а? Он мне стал как сын, никогда больше у меня не будет такого ученика…

Надеюсь, письмо не потеряется по пути, и вы сможете исполнить мои маленькие желания. Конечно, тут остались наши канадские фигуристы, но все же уровень… Хочется работать с фигуристами высокого уровня, мистер Мороз, очень хочется.

А, я забыл, Джейсон Браун тоже тут у нас тренируется, несмотря на пандемию. Но вы же вернете всех остальных, правда?

Брайан Орсер

P.S.: если не получится всех, верните хотя бы Хави!

❄❄❄

«Эврика!» — едва не вскричал Дед Мороз, но решил, что не стоит косплеить Архимеда.

— А вот и нашелся хозяин плюшевого Пуха, — вместо этого усмехнулся он. — Милок, поищи там фигуриста по имени Юзуру.

— Да что там искать, — тут же отозвался снежный помощник, — он же самый… самый!

— Да? — удивился Дед Мороз. — Ну ладно. Тогда запиши плюшевого медведя и его желание воссоединиться с хозяином… Ну, ты, похоже, знаешь, как его зовут.

— А этого адресанта?

— Этого… Вот что за люди — сначала просят, а потом недовольны? Нет, чтобы сначала подумать, а потом уже письма Деду Морозу писать. С холодной, так сказать, головой, — Дед Мороз хохотнул и выдохнул в воздух облачко пара. — А пандемия от меня уже не зависит, да… Ну запиши под вопросом, что он хочет. Но не в ущерб Равновесию, а то леший знает, что и откуда может вылезти, если оно нарушится.

Снежный помощник кивнул.

— Собака-то умнее была, — пробурчал Дед Мороз, вскрывая следующий конверт. — И желание конкретное, и поблагодарила от души…

❄❄❄

Дорогой вы мой Морозофф, у меня очень мало времени, потому что время это таки деньги.

Буду краток.

Мне нужны деньги. И моя грандиозная премия.

Премия нужна больше, деньги тоже больше.

И золотая ковровая дорожка для благодарных номинантов.

И деньги.

Чтобы киношники со своим Оскаром удавились от зависти к моей премии.

Ну и немного денег, да. Их много не бывает.

И чтоб ISU мою премию считало более важным событием, чем эти их чемпионаты!

Потому что за неё я получу деньги, а за чемпионаты — нет.

Ещё хочу контракты с Ханю, Ченом, Тутберидзе и Лозонами.

Потому что на одних Винни-Пухах я заработаю больше денег, чем ты мне пока ещё не дал.

Ну и по мелочи — здоровья себе, Майбах жене-любовнице, геморроя конкурентам, ну и тебе не кашлять, конечно.

Чуть не забыл про деньги.

Твой лучший друг А. Закарян

❄❄❄

Дед Мороз побагровел, насупив брови. Письмо приподнялось над столом и, ярко вспыхнув, сгорело в одно мгновение. Снежный помощник вздрогнул.

— Некий А. Закарян в черной базе есть?

— Есть, — тут же отозвался помощник.

— Ты помнишь, что ли?

— Так вы каждый год спрашиваете.

— А-а… — Дед Мороз смущенно почесал бороду и опять полез в тумбочку за коньяком. — Жаль, что дважды в черную базу включить нельзя… О, а пометь где-нибудь, пусть этого А. Закаряна снеговики-сортировщики от..сортировывают куда-нибудь. Одни мерзости от него, тьфу.

— Не могут они, — вздохнул помощник. — Спрашивали уже. И я, и вы.

Дед Мороз хмуро отхлебнул коньяка из кружки и вытянул следующий конверт, искренне надеясь, что в нем будет что-нибудь хорошее.

❄❄❄

Ув. Дедушка Мороз!

Я уже взрослый, состоявшийся технический специалист, потому перейду сразу к делу: подарите мне и моим коллегам по профессии камеры с нужным разрешением, детализацией, зумом и другими характеристиками, необходимыми для качественной, правильной съёмки. Потому что терпеть столько критики от непрофессионалов, не имеющих ни малейшего представления о нашей тяжёлой (и иногда опасной) работе, нет больше никакой возможности! Я не об одном себе забочусь, а обо всех моих коллегах по специализации! Знаете, как тяжело сидеть при низких температурах, едва ли не непосредственно у самого льда, переохлаждаться, мёрзнуть, иногда даже болеть, а вместо благодарностей получать лишь упреки и осуждение от простых любителей!

Технический контролёр ...

❄❄❄

Подпись размазалась — похоже, от слез: на бумаге были видны характерные следы. Дед Мороз украдкой смахнул слезинку. Да, с одной стороны всякие закаряны, а с другой людям работать не дают…

— Запиши всё, что хочет. И пусть постараются определить отправителя. Если получится — еще набор конфет ему хороших запиши. Только чтобы действительно хороших, шоколадных, не на пальмовом масле!

Помощник молча кивнул.

Следующее письмо было написано неровно, будто адресант не привык писать буквами (или руками? еще один медвежонок?).

❄❄❄

Горы высоки, море глубоко.

Снег на вершине Фудзи бел и чист.

Многоуважаемый Сегацу-сан!

Моё желание от двадцать пятого дня последнего месяца года две тысячи девятнадцатого ты выполнил полностью, за что тебя премного благодарю.

Вместе с тем смиренно признаю, что с моей стороны пожелать «побыть после чемпионата мира дома как можно дольше, пусть даже заниматься ночью и ставить программы по Зуму» было очень большой ошибкой. Обещаю впредь формулировать желания с большей точностью. Или хотя бы указывать: после чемпионата мира какого именно года.

Сегацу-сан, в грядущем (две тысячи двадцать первом) году я бы хотел вновь увидеть своих тренеров (Б.Орсер, Г.Бриан, Т.Уилсон). Хочу услышать от Трейси-сан немного обидные, но такие справедливые слова «А ну хватит себя жалеть, ещё три блока упражнений, ты совсем не устал!» Хочу услышать от тренера Орсера-сана, что мне не нужен четверной аксель, а от тренера Гислена-сана — что нужен.

Смиренно прошу также позаботиться о Винни-Пухе, который, наверное, очень досаждает тренеру Орсеру-сану во время моего отсутствия.

Надеюсь, что не сильно обеспокоил тебя своими пожеланиями.

Ханю Юзуру

❄❄❄

Дед Мороз хмыкнул в бороду. Ну, этот хотя бы признаёт, что сам виноват, и ничего отменить не просит. О, так это же…

— А письмо-то от того хозяина Пуха, — вслух сказал он. — Надо же, все собрались: и плюшевый медведь, и хозяин, и его тренер. И даже хотят одного и того же. Вот же бывает, а! Еще только загадочного дедушку Сашу найти, которого надо катать на санках, — и этак загадки этой стопки закончатся… Хм. Держи, — он передал письмо снежному помощнику. — Запиши с пометкой о Равновесии.

Снежный помощник, аккуратно взял письмо и нежно посмотрел на кривоватый почерк. Дед Мороз, заметив это, закатил глаза:

— Письмо можешь себе оставить. Только чтобы помнил, где хранится! В базу внеси все, чтобы как положено.

Помощник радостно кивнул.

А кому-то так мало для счастья надо — хранить письма кумира. Дед Мороз тихо хмыкнул и взял следующее письмо.

❄❄❄

Дорогой Дедушка Мороз!

Сделай, пожалуйста, так, чтобы я ставил программы для Ханю, Чена, Кихиры, Мияхары, Бояна, Теннел, Коляды, Сакамото, Белл, Брауна, Алиева, Уно и других известных фигуристов! Желаю, чтобы они просили меня ставить им и соревновательные, и показательные программы! Могу понять, почему мои программы не номинировали на ISU Skating Awards (несмотря на то, что спортсменки выигрывали с ними медали, даже олимпийские, и одна из них золотая), но не понимаю, почему ко мне никто из иностранных спортсменов не обращается за постановками! Я, конечно, пока новое имя, потому меня и не номинировали. Но раз я ставлю программы элитным спортсменкам, я бы хотел, чтобы география моих постановок расширилась, и чтобы я стал таким же популярным хореографом, как Ше-Линн Бурн. Для меня это станет самым лучшим подарком из всех возможных!

Тренер, хореограф и постановщик программ Д. М. Глейхенгауз

❄❄❄

Дед Мороз покачал головой:

— Гордыня — это нехорошо, нехорошо… М-да. Милок, пробей-ка по базе этого Глейхенгауза. Был он хорошим мальчиком в уходящем году?

Снежный помощник застучал по клавишам, следом загудел компьютер.

— Ну-у… — протянул он, когда система вернула данные. — Судите сами.

Дед Мороз неспешно встал со своего кресла и подошел к столу помощника. Учетная карточка Д. Глейхенгауза пестрела оранжевым и красным, местами с проблесками зеленого.

— Зря только деда поднял, — хмыкнул Дед Мороз. — Не тянет Даниил на хорошего мальчика, не тянет. Отказать.

Письмо он оставил на столе помощника, и тот быстро оформил отказ и внес письмо в базу с соответствующими пометками.

Следующий конверт был надписан размашисто, что определенно указывало на широкую творческую натуру, а имя даже не вместилось в графу «отправитель». Там значилось: _Татьяна Тарасова_.

❄❄❄

Здравствуй, Дедушка Мороз!

Знал бы ты, Дедушка, насколько надоело мне в глазах публики быть коварной интриганкой, делающей всё исключительно ради собственной выгоды, а не из желания помочь! Грустно мне, ох, как грустно! Будто я Баба-Яга из страшной сказки: и сожру, костей не оставив, и в печку суну, и отправлю туда, незнамо куда, и добра молодца, и красну девицу... А я совсем не такая! Не нужно мной спортсменов пугать, мол, захочет Татьяна Анатольна — и мокрого места не оставит! Я ведь очень, очень добрая! У тех, кто рассказывает обо мне страшные истории, видать, в собственной жизни проблемы, отягчённые богатой фантазией!

А я, между прочим, кому только не помогала! И спортсмены в моей квартире жили, и за питанием их следила, кормила вкусным, если нужно было! И на диванах моих спали, и хореографов им находила самых лучших, и врачей, и костюмеров подбирала — знаешь, Дедушка Мороз, какие красивые платья они девочкам шили, залюбуешься! Да, не скрою, я не без греха, многие под мою горячую руку попадали, признаю. Но некоторые совершали поступки и хуже моих и никому так не помогали, как помогала я! Ты об Ирочке Жук вспомни, Дедушка! И о Наташе Бестемьяновой! И о Мао! И о Барбаре тоже! И об Эване! И Лёшу Ягудина не забывай, он бы без меня Олимпиаду не выиграл — не только потому, что тогда уже я его тренировала, но и без заботы моей он бы не смог, зачах бы! Знаешь, Дедушка, сколько я о Лёше заботилась и сколько помощи оказала? И не одному ему, между прочим!

А теперь меня все покинули, помочь не просят, тренировать не умоляют, все разлюбили в момент, словно меня и не было! Знал бы ты, Дедушка Мороз, как у меня душа болит! Собственно, о чём я: позаботься, Дедушка, о Лёшеньке, пожалуйста, и дай ему немножечко ума! А мне, если можно, школу фигурного катания, небольшую, чтобы было кого к победам приводить и кому опыт передать.

❄❄❄

Дед Мороз задумчиво перечел письмо. Да, пандемия — страшная вещь: чего только люди от скуки не делают. То Деду Морозу пишут вместо психолога, то психологу вместо Деда Мороза… А он ведь не нанимался никому психологом, не та у него профессия, между прочим! Хотя Лёшенек в категории фигурного катания сегодня было уже целых два. Из них один Ягудин — тот самый пьяница. Хм. Дать ему немножечко ума?.. Чтобы кому-то школу дарить — это весомые аргументы быть должны. А с мозгами можно и попробовать.

— Помнишь того Лешу, письмо которого мы в музей определили? — Помощник кивнул. — Запиши ему на грядущий год «взяться за ум», если не будет конфликтов в общей экосистеме. Просят тут за него…

Помощник снова кивнул.

Следующий конверт был фирменным, с надписью _ISU_. Уже целыми организациями стали писать, что ли?

❄❄❄

Дорогой Дед Мороз!

Очень тебя прошу, сделай так, чтобы все поклонники фигурного катания забыли правила, окончательно и безоговорочно. И чтобы исчезли пособия, где примером приводится верная, неоптимизированная техника. Может, это и удивительно, но людей, понимающих в фигурном катании, ещё не забывших, что такое моухоки и чоктау, и умеющих отличать флип от риттбергера, немало. А с помощью книг, где в пример приводят верную технику, таких зрителей может прибавиться, что мне совершенно не нравится. Неприятно, знаешь, когда ты — едва ли не главный в мире по фигурному катанию, а тебе смеют указывать на ошибки обычные зрители. Неудобно выходит. А на международном уровне именно мне необходимо результат обеспечивать. Так сложились обстоятельства.

Вице-президент ISU Александр Рафаилович Лакерник

❄❄❄

— Обстоятельства, значит, сложились? — прищурился Дед Мороз. — О, гляди-ка! Небось тот самый дедушка Саша! Пробей по базе этого Александра Лакерника. И сколько ему лет, скажи, правда ли он дедушка.

Снежный помощник опять застучал по клавишам.

— Дедушка, — кивнул он через некоторое время. — По базе выглядит не очень. Личная выгода превыше всего.

— Ну что ж… — протянул Дед Мороз. — Тогда запиши ему, милок, катание на санках в Лапландии. И пусть катается подольше.

— А Равновесие?..

— К лешему Равновесие, когда дети в опасности! — воскликнул Дед Мороз, но осекся. — Хотя нет. Допиши с учетом Равновесия. А то как повесят потом на меня апокалипсис, не надо этого мне.

Стопка писем заметно поредела, осталось всего с пяток — и то самое письмо, отложенное в сторону в самом начале.

— Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, — пробормотал Дед Мороз.

Еще немножко, и можно будет отпустить помощника, заварить себе вкусного чаю и перейти, наконец, к личной корреспонденции…

В оставшихся письмах не было ничего ни особенно забавного, ни особенно возмутительного, и он справился с ними довольно быстро. Помощник выключил свой компьютер и накрыл его вместе со столом покрывалом: чтобы не пылились.

— С Новым годом! — кивнул он и удалился, прижимая к груди письмо того фигуриста с медведем.

— С Новым годом, — отозвался Дед Мороз и открыл последний конверт.

С наступающим, Мороз Иванович!

Верю и надеюсь, что письмо мое доберется до тебя еще в этом году, несмотря на новую нашу реальность.

Как твое здоровье? Спину уже не ломит? Как поголовье оленей? Небось те оленята, фото которых ты присылал летом, уже настоящие взрослые олени. Может, даже будут в твоей упряжке в этот раз?

У меня все в порядке. Все помаленьку, но движется. Хотя, конечно, пандемия ударила по нашему театру. Но все перемелется, переживем потихоньку.

Спасибо, Мороз, тебе за твой каждогодний труд, и за нашу многолетнюю переписку. Отправлять тебе письма и получать ответы — уже подарок.

С Новым годом!

Игорь Бобрин

Дед Мороз улыбнулся, достал из ящика стола специальную бумагу для писем — в снежинки и ёлочки, — любимую ручку и начал писать.

Дар исполнять желания — это, несомненно, очень ценный дар. Но для него самого этот дар тускнел в сравнении с ценностью настоящей дружбы.


End file.
